


A Place to Belong

by Anoki



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Bi Link, Budding Romance, Casual Sex, Hemipenis, M/M, Non-Human Genitalia, Oral, Selectively Mute Link (Legend of Zelda), Size Difference, Trans Link (Legend of Zelda), cute sex, handjob
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:20:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27150337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anoki/pseuds/Anoki
Summary: All it takes for Sidon to find himself head over heels is a toothy grin from a scruffy, beat up Hyrulian.-This is all headcanon for my own play through of BoTW. Just having some fun with how I imagine things in my gameplay and I hope you all enjoy. :)
Relationships: Link/Prince Sidon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 122





	A Place to Belong

When first he saw the Hero he was bruised, dirty and soaked to the skin. More like a sodden hare with those long ears of his and small, decidedly small. Yet he carried himself with an air of confidence; calm and with an almost predatory gait. Their first exchange of words had been met with a toothy grin and an unexpectedly warm greeting.

Sidon had momentarily been struck by the sight of it, by the strange hylian that despite his minute size carried himself as a veteran soldier might yet smiled with abandon at a complete stranger. And how quickly he had agreed to help, how, despite the number of beasts that lurked the trail to his homeland he had traversed, fought and bloodied himself to reach it. 

How he had smiled when Sidon had encouraged him.

Sidon could not get that smile off his mind.

When it came to light that this odd hylian was THE Hero he had been struck. This was the one who had stolen his sister's heart and as he watched his interactions with the zora he quickly came to realize why. Quiet and serious one moment, warm and kind the next. Link was a man that seemed born to aid.

And Sidon realized that love was a thing that could strike far quicker than any ballad, song or poem could really properly put into words. At first it was the love of friendship, the basis of any deep feeling but as Link carried out his tasks things seemed to shift in him. This man that could so fearlessly steal shock arrows from a lynel one moment would the next be scampering after frogs like a child. Would eagerly help anyone that needed it with a warmth that always reached his eyes even if it didn't always quite reach his face. For a man trained to be a hero must look it but what Link truly was always shown through. 

And when they fought Vah Ruto together was perhaps the moment he really knew. How seamlessly they fought, moved together. It was a miracle that he was not blushing when it was all over and Vah Ruto had been calmed and Link returned triumphant. 

Mipha had loved Link deeply; though it had been so long ago he remembered the light of her smile, how she had gazed at Link when they had been together in the realm. Warmer than summer sun. Sidon watched him, followed him with his eyes as he prepared to leave and wished more than anything he could follow.

He could see now more than ever what his sister had.

Link was preparing to return to his journey not long after returning to the realm. There was almost a chaotic energy to the way Link ran around making preparations; still bruised and haggard but with a ridiculous amount of energy. Did the hero ever rest? 

Sidon drew a sharp breath, steeled himself. 

Now or never. 

"Friend Link?" He called as he approached.

Link looked up from where he sat by the inn fire pit preparing...something. There were insects mashed in the fluid and a strange smell to it so Sidon assumed it was not food. Unless hylians ate insects? Sidon tried not to stare but that was easy enough with the smile that brightened Link's face.

Link cocked his head at Sidon quizzically and patted the stool next to him.

He was not one to speak much, what little that Sidon had heard him say appeared to come with difficulty. Link would often pause to think before even saying a word. Weighed them against the effort of speaking them aloud. 

Sidon did not mind; his new friend was wonderful and what need was there for constant prattle when they could communicate plenty through motion and action alone. 

Settling in beside him Sidon leaned over, lips pursed. "You are going to leave soon?" 

Link nodded, thumbed a scratch on his jaw.

"You know after everything I… well that is, I was wondering if perhaps you would stay a couple days, to rest?"

Link looked up at him then with brows cocked, paused in his stirring. His eyes narrowed a touch; sharp, focused.

Sidon felt his cheeks heat. His heart rattled in his breast like a frantic creature caught in a snare and for a moment he could not breathe. Perhaps he had been too obvious? Or maybe he had somehow offended his friend?

"I will."

Those words drew from Sidon a heady sigh of relief and a smile. 

"You will?"

Link nodded, rest his chin in his palm as he peered up at Sidon.

"If," Link said quietly, "You show me interesting places here?"

Sidon blinked. What a fascinating request! He nodded, eyes gleaming. "I can and I will! I'm happy to have you here longer."

Link smiled and his smile said so much more than words.

-

From the moment Sidon had first greeted him Link had been stricken. Charming, handsome...his gut had dropped out and he had nearly forgotten how to breathe. But that was all nothing compared to how encouraging and kind the prince had proven himself to be. 

Link knew himself, perhaps not all of himself, but enough to know some of his needs and desires. He knew that he found happiness in his travels, even with every trial, fight and difficulty. He took great pleasure in helping, in brightening the lives of the people he came in contact with. He made friends with ease, returning kindness in turn. 

He knew that he found men and women in equal measure attractive. Link had even found himself at times attracted to the very monsters he had to face. That had been a punch in the gut for sure and something he had, admittedly, used a couple times in his early travels.

Sometimes defeating a foe had involved a bit more physical trickery than Link was willing to tell most people. He would keep that to himself lest a bard decide that detail made for a far juicier song lyric. 

He knew most of all though that he had found himself smitten by Sidon's smile. 

His returning memories would bring him joy and pain; to know what it felt to be so thoroughly loved, to remember with warmth that feeling returned. To know even then when he was still finding himself that Mipha loved him all the same. It hurt him but that pain was a fire and within it he was tempered, reminded of what he must do. 

Reminded too of what was lost. 

There was no rewriting the past. Link knew all he could do was move forward, to chase his memories and reshape himself into the hero everyone needed. The hero Zelda needed most desperately of all.

What he felt for Zelda was as unclear as fogged glass; a sense of duty, a sort of warmth deep in his breast? He wished he remembered more for surely what few memories he had painted her in a light that was far from kind. 

Link didn't want to think too hard on it. His head hurt when he lingered too long on the past. 

The present was brighter; offered something far more tangible than ghosts and phantom aches. 

He relished the excitement he felt meeting up with Sidon that first evening. The jump from the city proper, not knowing where they were headed while above the sky shown with far more stars than Link could ever fathom. 

A billion and more pinpricks in the ink black sky.

He sat upon Sidon's strong back and felt each flex, every ripple of muscle as it moved under ruddy skin. A shiver rattled him but it was not from night breeze chills. 

"I hope you will like where we are going." Sidon hummed over his shoulder and the pleasant thrum of his voice vibrated between Link's legs. 

He would like anywhere Sidon took him, Link mused, as long as they were together. 

There was a small fall along the river and it was this small fall that Sidon swam into, disappeared behind. Link gasped, laughed, arms flung up to protect himself from the gush of water from above. He blinked droplets from his lashes and lost whatever playful reprimand he had planned.

They were in a small cave and there was a glow about it that reflected across the rock and water in dancing ripples. 

"What do you think?" Sidon asked over his shoulder, allowing Link down to tread water. 

Head flung back Link whistled.

Sidon laughed, flashed a winning smile. "I like to come here to think. It's quiet and I can enjoy it any time of day or night."

"It's pretty…" Link murmured but really the thing he found his eyes returning to again and again was Sidon.

While Sidon was distracted Link swam up, bobbed in front of him. The bigger man blinked and looked down at him, a flush creeping over his cheeks. 

"You like me." Link declared.

"I wha...what? I mean yes, you're my dearest friend!"

Immediately Sidon's face was flaming, caught in Link's bright gaze as he bobbed in front of him.

Link laughed. "Yes but, more…Like you too." 

His heart skipped and Sidon leaned a bit closer.

"You do?"

Link nodded, wet hair a tumble across his brow, partly in his eyes.

They bobbed together, Sidon flushed, shocked and Link smiling up at him. After a hesitant moment Sidon leaned down more and Link reached for him, their brows touched. 

"You truly like me?" Sidon questioned, awed.

Link laughed and nuzzled him harder, wet hair flopping in his face.

It took him a few passing moments, hushed breaths before Sidon caught Link and hugged him tight and close, face buried against his throat. They stayed like that for many beats of the heart, floating amid the ripples with the roar of the fall filling their ears. When they pulled back they spoke, talked in hushed voices till Link began to shiver from cold and they were forced to return to the domain.

Link's already soft voice was more a croak by the time they returned and though he was all smiles he was unable to speak more once they arrived back. 

Sidon had learned much about Link in their time in the cave. Why Link spoke so little, a condition that made his words choke in his throat more often than not, how little Link remembered of his past, and far better things, like his love of sunrises, the thrill of riding full gallop. They had returned to Sidon's own quarters hand in hand, Sidon still speaking in a low voice.

"...and I've always very much loved raw fish with sweet rice, I don't know if that's an odd thing but I love the taste!" 

Link laughed and grinned up at him, walking about in only his underthings and a cloak he'd wrapped about himself to dry off. 

"Link…" Sidon looked down at him, a touch sheepish, "Would you...perhaps like to stay the night? With me?" 

Link pursed his lips, nodded.

Zora beds tended to be pools set up in a way that ones head could be either out of the water or under, depending on what was needed or desired. These pools were pleasantly warm and sank into the floor.

There were more conventional styles of bed for those passing through but most Zora had their pools.

Sidon pursed his lips and looked between the pool and Link, a flash of embarrassment striking across his features. He had not taken into consideration that sharing such a bed might be strange.

Link however was already leading him over, leaning over the large pool with interest. 

"I'm sorry," Sidon started, cheeks grown hot, "I didn't think this through before inviting you back." He had crouched beside Link, lips pursed. The pool would not allow them to sleep side by side as a bed might. At least not safely.

Link seemed not at all bothered and gestured for Sidon to get in. He slipped into the pleasantly warm water and looked to Link quizzically. Link slid off the edge and onto his lap, carefully positioning himself upon his belly like a seal sunning on free floating docking. 

Sidon leaned back in the water, fought a creeping heat in his belly. 

"Are you sure you can sleep comfortably like that?"

Link nodded, a half smile pulling at the edges of his lips. He lay across Sidon, stripped to his under clothes and comfortably nestled against the warmth of the larger Zora's torso. The water was warm enough to be comfortable and the air not chilly enough to bother him. Link blinked groggily at Sidon, a sleepy half smile crooking up the corner of his mouth. 

Then he pressed a kiss to Sidon's chest and closed his eyes. For a moment Sidon froze, his heart skipping, heat flaring out to the very tips of his toes and fingers. For a moment all he could think about was pulling Link up and pressing their mouths together as he had seen in Hylian books. Kissing wasn't it? That was what… what lovers did. 

He managed somehow to curb his enthusiasm and closed his eyes but for a long while Sidon could not sleep. 

-

Waking up to Link curled on his chest, legs splayed out over his sides was nearly enough to make his heart leap into his throat from sheer thrill. 

The near half feral hyrulian looked peaceful in slumber, curled up like a little rabbit with his hands near his chin. Sidon nibbled his lower lip and reached out, combed his claws carefully through Link's straw blonde hair. Soft… his heart fluttered and Sidon had to close his eyes and count a few breathes. He had never had this kind of reaction to anyone before and he felt ridiculous. He was a prince! He had been trained from birth to handle any situation!

But then Link sighed and nuzzled into him and his heart went skittering all over again. 

Link's body was small and soft, so very warm too. Sidon was not cold per say but his temperature ran cooler than Link's. That made Link's warmth all the more noticable and Sidon struggled not to be roused by that fact. 

He leaned his head back, lips a thin line, cheeks hot. Think of something else, anything else, than how nice it felt to have him snuggled close like this. 

A mumble and stirring below drew his gaze and his eyes met Link's, heavily lidded and groggy. Link smiled, dropped his cheek on Sidon's chest and wiggled his fingers at him in greeting. 

Sidon could not believe how fast blood rushed to his groin.

I knew I liked him but this, this is ridiculous! His cheeks were hot and he flashed a wobbly smile back. 

"Good morning." Sidon murmured, gulped thickly. 

"Morning." Link yawned and stretched out against him.

Sidon went rigid when his leg brushed over his loins. Their eyes met, locked and Sidon colored darkly.

"A… apologies…" he uttered.

Link shifted his weight and looked down at the rather prominent swell between the Zora's legs. Link canted his head, shifted his weight and looked back at Sidon, who had covered his face as if that might hide his current state.

A chuckle escaped Link before he could bottle it.

"Do you… want me to touch you?" 

Sidon peeked between his fingers, wide eyed. For a moment his brain could not comprehend what had just been asked and he stared in silence.

"Wha...touch me?"

Link nodded and glanced over his shoulder at his loins and turned, met Sidon's eyes once more with a look that was near enough to make his members rock hard in an instant. Sidon’s mouth went dry, jaw working. Yes, oh yes he wanted to be touched. Any kind of touch. Any and all touch from those sword calloused hands. 

Sidon, tongue tied, could only gulp and nod his acceptance. 

Link sat up, shifted his weight so his legs hung off either side of Sidon’s belly, though, admittedly, it splayed his legs wide and pulled his underthings even tighter against his groin. Sidon couldn’t help but look down, surprised to find that from what he could see Link’s groin looked much like his own. Perhaps Hylians also had internal genitalia? 

His thoughts scattered when he felt a light touch along his slit, fingertips trailing it in a touch so light it left him shuddering. Sidon’s breath caught and he looked up at Link, watched the hero peering down at what his own hand did along that delicate seam. There was a decided sense of skill to how Link touched him and Sidon wondered at what Link knew, what he had seen and done. Who he had done… His cheeks heated and he gulped, belly tightened, flexed. The tips of his cocks began to push free, peeking out like odd blue flowers from pale earth. 

Link hummed at the sight of them, fingers swirling along in a light caress. They curled into the touch, semi mobile and flexible. Sidon sighed and dropped his head back into the water, pulse fluttering, jumping as pleasure skittered up and down his spine.

“Haa… Link, could I…?” Sidon touched Link’s thigh, a mite hesitantly, gentle press of fingers to soft warm skin. 

Link smiled at him, nodded. 

They touched each other, Link’s hands caressing along his lengths, teasing them free and Sidon brushing along his thighs, hips, up his stomach. Too shy at first to go for his groin but longing to. There was time, Sidon thought, awash with pleasure and warmth, for that. Once he could focus on anything other than what Link did with those skilled hands. 

His hands drifted, kneaded where hip and thigh connected and Link moaned. Link moaned. Sidon’s heart thudded, racing in his ribs and he kneaded again, felt those hips jolt and Link made another lovely sound, ragged, in his throat. 

Another hand slid down to press between spread thighs and Link moaned all the louder, glanced down at where Sidon’s large hand rested, caressed with curiosity. Link pulled a leg up, began to pull his underwear aside and Sidon was met with the sight of a slit, pink and flushed crowned by dusty blond hair. His eyes widened. Oh, it was sort of like his own! 

His fingers brushed along the line of it and he thrilled in the soft noises he stirred from Link. 

“It is like my own.” Sidon said in wonder, “I had no idea.” 

“Mn… not quite.” Link said softly, gasped when Sidon thumbed the soft folds. “Don’t have a cock quite like yours…”

Sidon blinked and looked up at him. “Oh? Are all hylians like that?”

Link laughed, fingers clenching at the base of Sidon’s twitching lengths. “No, but some are.” 

“Oh.” Sidon brightened, “How… how fascinating! You are very beautiful friend Link.” 

Link paused, the whole of his face turning red and a smile so bright it near hurt spread across his face. Link shifted again, adjusted himself so he lay across Sidon with his rump presented to him, his face down near his lengths. He looked over his shoulder. “May I?” He asked and stuck out his tongue. 

Sidon nodded, eyes wide. “Can… can I?” He made the same gesture and Link laughed. 

When he nodded Sidon all but groaned. 

Their size made this… interesting. Catching Link by the hips Sidon pulled him up till his mouth could press to his inner thighs, to the warm flesh of his sex. Link let out a gasp, a laugh and had to do most of his touching with his hands, only the tips of Sidon’s lengths greeted with his warm mouth. But that was fine, oh it was perfection as Sidon greedily breathed in the scent of Link, salt and sweet tang. His tongue drug along his folds, traced them in swirls and dips till Link was humming approval against the tips of both lengths he had so greedily suckled into his mouth. 

Sidon thought that perhaps Link was exaggerating when he said he did not have a cock like his own for the jutting bit of flesh crowning his slit throbbed against his tongue as he imagined one might and when he suckled it, cupped by his tongue, Link pushed into it with an eager groan. 

Together they feasted, tongues and lips pressing slick over needy sexes, their bodies shuddering, arching into each other's touches. Between Link’s attentive mouth and nimble hands Sidon was on the very edge, his breath coming hot and heady against Link’s slick folds. 

Link pressed back into the swath of his tongue, pushed his hips beseechingly into his mouth and Sidon devoured his slick sex with a ravenousness he was surprised by. He felt the hero tense, the stuttering of his lungs and more sensed than heard when he came. A rattling breath around his own lengths, shaking, helpless, urgent that caught Link and froze him for a time in its hold. 

His suction took on a new desperation then and Sidon gasped against his skin, eyes rolling. Pleasure swelled, erupted and he spilled down Link's eager throat, across his face as he had to pull back to catch his breath. Come painted his cheeks and lips, dripped down his chin.

Sidon shuddered, huffed heady, frantic breaths as pleasure left him spinning.

"Haa...damn, Link." He groaned, kneaded the smaller man's hips, caressed along his lower back. "That was amazing!"

Link chuckled, turning to look over his shoulder, tongue flicked out to catch pearly droplets off his mouth. Sidon gulped at the sight, stunned by the sheer erotic energy that rolled off his companion.

Love burned hot in his gut and he found words a tangle on his tongue. 

Sat up, Link cleaned his face off and stretched languidly, scarred frame arched back.

"I think that," Link murmured in that soft rasp of his, "is my favorite sight in all of Zora Kingdom."

“I promise to show you more.” Sidon managed to burst out, gaze full of awe. 

Link smiled and Sidon all but melted, heart a thudding, heavy thing in his chest. Did he really need to do his morning duties? Did he really need to do anything other than stay here? He knew better but the desire was a difficult beast to tame. 

“We have all afternoon and tomorrow.” Link laughed.

Sidon knew then that the hours would go by far too slow till their next exploration.


End file.
